The present invention relates to a hi-hat cymbal, and more a folding collapsible foot pedal mechanism for a hi-hat cymbal.
A regular hi-hat cymbal, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a stand, a center shaft supported on the stand and holding a lower cymbal, a center rod mounted in the center shaft and holding an upper cymbal, and a foot pedal mechanism coupled to the bottom end of the center rod. When the foot pedal of the foot pedal mechanism is pressed down, the center rod is lowered, and the upper cymbal is moved to strike the lower cymbal. When the foot pedal is released, the center rod is immediately pushed upwards to its former position by spring means. This structure of hi-hat cymbal has drawbacks. Because the foot pedal is perpendicularly extended from a foot pedal holder assembly at the bottom side of the center shaft, it tends to be damaged during transportable of the hi-hat cymbal. Further, because the foot pedal mechanism is not collapsible, the hi-hat cymbal occupies much storage space when not in use. FIGS. 2 and 3 show another structure of hi-hat cymbal, in which the foot pedal can be folded up when not in use. However, the height of the hi-hat cymbal remains unchanged when the foot pedal is folded up, and much storage space is still needed to receive the collapsed hi-hat cymbal.